Jareth's Dream within His Realm
by Yvenna
Summary: The Underground was Sarah's dream. What of its king? Had he no wants? This, my kind audience, is your answer. To the first question anyway, the second one is easy to answer ;)


Jareth's Dream within his Realm  
  
The Underground was Sarah's dream. What of its king? Had he no wants? This, my kind audience, is your answer. To the first question anyway, the second one is easy to answer ;)  
  
It hadn't been long since Sarah had completed the Labyrinth, but to Jareth it seemed an eternity. Things go by so slowly when you live forever.  
  
The Goblin King lay in his bed of silken sheets and oaken posts. It glittered in the moonlight pouring in from the window. A mountain's portrait covered the wall in front of him, and a forest either side, such a beautiful room it was. (You should see his wardrobe!) Yet still something was missing. He knew only all too well what it needed. Nay, what he needed. His queen.  
  
Jareth had ruled for so long in the Underground. Never, though, had he anyone to talk to or to care for or to poke fun with at his minions. He knew the one he could talk to, the one he could treat as an equal and not fear humiliation. Sarah had---oh, goblins be damned, he'd thought her name. From there, Jareth's thoughts wandered and eventually he let his imagination take over. Her image accompanied him to slumber.  
"Perhaps, one day...I will find her...she will be here..." he told himself quietly as he drifted off to sleep. "I wish I could reach Sarah."  
  
Wishes. Why wishes rule the world I'll never know. *shrug* However much I wish I knew. ;)  
  
He was falling again, like he did so often in his dreams. Always falling. It got boring after a while, no matter how he felt about it. This time though, he didn't land in the Bog of Eternal Stench, he didn't land in a ball park, he didn't land in a crystal ocean. This time he landed in a tree. A pine, no less.  
  
"OW! I always hated these things, now WHY must they bother me?!--" Jareth stopped clawing at the itching needles for a moment and glared intensely at a nearby house. The one that haunted his memories for so long (well, it seemed long). His eyes widened and a smile crept across his face. Then a wicked grin. It was, after all, two o'clock in the morning. He mentally slapped himself. "Oh yeah, I definitely lead way too much of a fantasy life... It's terrible that I even have to even have a fantasy life." Anyway, Jareth recalled those thoughts to Sarah. He floated up to her window.  
  
"Hello Jareth."  
  
If anything ever surprised him, Sarah's face at the window scared the socks off him (he very well couldn't lose his pants now could he? ;) ) and he barely managed to refrain from jumping.  
  
Sarah was leaning on the open window's sill, simply staring at Jareth, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Hello Sarah. Not asleep?"  
  
"It would seem not. That's a nasty gash. I've nothing better to do, come in and let me take care of it for you." Jareth hadn't really noticed the blood dripping down the side of his face til she said something. Hearing the invitation, he promptly forgot it again.  
  
He climbed through the window while Sarah went to find some things to treat him with. As he looked around the room he could see all the things that helped her escape her life: the little animals, the fairy tale books, even the blue demon figurine by her mirror seemed pathetic. But he knew all of it was what prepared her for entry to his realm that first time. His line of thought was interrupted by a call.  
  
"Jareth, come into the kitchen! It'll be easier for me here."  
  
Jareth frowned just a little. "Can't you fix it in here? My head hurts too much--"  
  
Sarah laughed. "I am not even touching you in my bedroom. Now come here."  
  
Jareth, for once, obeyed. Somehow he managed not to drop blood on the floor on the way.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"I am King of the Goblins, you shouldn't order me around any more than you already have." Jareth tried to sound regal, but the little woman simply smiled.  
  
"As you wish, my lord. Would it please you to be seated?"  
  
Now the royal smiled. "Better. Yes, I would." He wasn't too happy with the conditions of his chair (far inferior to his throne, he thought), but he sat and enjoyed the rear view of Sarah, who was reaching for some medicine on a high shelf. 'Such shapely buttocks should be cushioned by a throne-or my hands,' Jareth thought to himself. She turned around and caught him staring. "I think my face would be a less dangerous thing to look at," she said. She walked up to him and carefully cleaned the blood from his head. She was stooping a little to apply the oil to heal it when she said, not taking her eyes off the somewhat minor injury, "It's impolite to stare."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to look at?"  
  
Sarah looked into the man's eyes. Jareth reached his hand up to hers. He took her hand in his and stroked her fingers. Not for a moment did their gaze part. Jareth leaned forward and met her lips. He was enjoying the moment and only vaguely realized she offered no resistance. He started to open her mouth with his tongue when Sarah pulled back.  
  
"Thank you, but I am not getting laid in my parent's house. Now let me see about this gash--" Why wouldn't he let go of her hand?  
  
"Fine, we'll go back to my place and you can have dinner and the whole nine miles."  
  
"Yards."  
  
"Whatever." Jareth released her hand.  
  
Sarah paused. Did this smug piece of work think he could do that? Just automatically convince her to come with him?  
  
"Sarah, I've been so lonely without you. You have the choice of not sleeping with me and of not sleeping at all."  
  
The lady raised an eyebrow a little. "And of not going with you at all."  
  
He knew it would hurt his chances severely of having a good night if he forced her to come. "I wasn't going to say that, but yes."  
  
Sarah sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
With that, she slapped him.  
Jareth awoke with a start. Why had Sarah---oops. 'This is my room,' he thought to himself. 'No Sarah yet again.'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
See the second chapter for an alternate ending. (I'll have it up as soon as I can!)  
  
Thank you for reading even this far!  
  
HUGS!  
Yvenna 


End file.
